Comic Book Hero
by cartoonmaniac24
Summary: Sam, Tucker and Danny plan to take a weekend trip to the Comic Book Convention in Florida but when ghosts decide to attack there too, will Danny's secret be exposed?
1. Comic Book Convention

**Hello Fanfiction lovers,**

**I made a new story! (people claps in the background) And I hope you like it. It took me a week to think of a good idea for a DP story and this is it. Special thanks to dpluver for inspiring me!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**

"How did you get me involved in this again?" Sam asked in her typical boring voice. Her head leaned on her arm with an unhappy look pasted on her face. It was the middle of Spring with Danny, Sam and Tucker soaring high in the cloudless, blue sky in the Spector Speeder. The day was the perfect to take a walk in the beach or the park but no. The trio's decision was difficult to make but they finally decided to spend their weekend together at the Comic Book Convention in Florida.

"Because this weekend, I promised you two we'd spend a fun weekend together!" Danny reminded her, mindful of Tucker's feelings. He hated to have to see Sam depressed all weekend. Danny has been planning this weekend for days and he didn't want to spend it with a miserable look on his friend's face.

"Yeah, but why did we have to go with Tucker's idea of fun?" Sam crossed her arms with annoyance written all over her face.

"Tucker won rock-paper-scissors against me." Danny admitted, showing a bit of disappointment.

"I told you; I never lose at that game." Tucker bragged proudly. Danny and Sam both rolled their eyes, obviously irritated by Tucker's boasting and not impressed.

"Look guys. It doesn't matter where we're going. The only thing important is that we're doing it together. This is a chance to, you know, hang out instead of ghost fighting all the time." Danny explained enthusiastically.

"I guess Danny's right. What's the point of taking a break when we spend it fighting with each other?" Sam agreed reluctantly.

"Yeah, look on the bright side Sam. I heard John Hayman is gonna be there!" Tucker squealed like a little girl.

"Who's John Hayman?" Sam and Danny both said in unison along with a questioning look.

"I cannot believe you two. John Hayman is like the best comic book writer ever!" Tucker exclaimed excited.

"That explains it." Sam mumbled then went back to glaring thoughtlessly out the window.

LINE BREAK...

_Danny...wake up!_ Danny vaguely heard the voice. "Five more minutes mom." Danny mumbled in his deep slumber. Danny heard the voice clearer as it repeated. _Danny! Wake up! _Danny's eyes immediately responded to the voice by opening wide open. His body jolted up from the seat.

"Where's the ghost!" Danny blurted out and was on high alert. Instead of finding a malicious ghost out destroying his hometown, he found his two friends bursting out in laughter. Danny's mind reminded himself he was on a break, not ghost fighting.

"This is... why we need... a break." Sam giggled in between her words while Danny couldn't help but join his friends while they laughed. Maybe this would be a good weekend after all! When the laughing frenzy stopped, Tucker informed Danny they arrived at the Comic Book Convention. The three friends pushed and shoved each other, struggling out of the stuffy Spector Speeder to breath some fresh air after eight hours.

Once the three teens finished refilling their lungs with fresh air, they directed their gaze to the giant entrance to the convention along with lots, I mean lots of nerds; dressed as if it were Halloween. Danny recognized the convention to look like the one he saw during their search for the reality gems except the place was bigger with way more geeks.

Tucker's look said it all. His reaction appeared like a little kid who just got his favorite video game for Christmas. He couldn't smudge the silly grin off his face if he tried. The place was paradise for Tucker but punishment to Sam. Sam's expression seemed as if she was about to puke but held it back. _Fun weekend, fun weekend,_ Sam's brain was focused on having positive thoughts.

Tucker rushed through the parking lot looking desperate to get in line to the convention as fast as possible. On the other hand, his friends laid-back and strolled calmly through the parking lot. When the three of them gathered together in line, Tucker couldn't stop moving. He either jumped up and down uncontrollably or giddily giggled. He couldn't be calmed down when he was this excited. Bystanders looked at him oddly while some held back a laugh or smirk. Danny and Sam noticed people in line slowly backing away from the wild Tucker.

The two clueless lovebirds gave out a huge sigh of relief when they reached the front of the line. The guy who spoke through the window to collect the tickets (I don't know what that person is called, sorry) saw this as normal as he kept his bored face intact while Tucker kept on being jittery.

When they finally got inside the convention area, Sam and Danny gasped and gaped at the crowded Comic Book Convention. They never actually had a chance to stay in a geek convention and examine it. Almost everyone there was dressed up and it was more crowded than the last convention. Obviously enough, most people they saw posed as the one, honored and well-known Danny Phantom. Danny couldn't help but giggle at some of the ridiculous outfits people were wearing. Some were Spiderman, Superman and other fictional heroes and others were just plain stupid; Danny saw one dressed as an octopus.

As nerds passed by, they shot a disgusted look at the threesome; noticing they weren't dressed up. Others were just shocked a girl was in the convention. Tucker was determined he was in heaven. He instantly grabbed a costume from his backpack and showed it off to his friends.

"Behold. I'm gonna be dressed as Aqua Man!" Tucker announced dramatically.

"You brought a costume?" Sam asked not surprised.

"Actually, I brought three Aqua Man costumes. If you want-" Tucker was immediately interrupted by a "NO!" from Sam and Tucker in unison.

"Sorry Tuck, but there is no way I'm walking around in one of those." Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna have to agree with Sam." Danny scratched the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to wear the stupid costume but he also didn't want to hurt Tucker's feelings. Thankfully, Tucker just smiled and stuffed the extra costumes back in his bag.

"Suit yourselves. I'm gonna get changed. You two lovebirds can walk around and check out this awesome place. I'll catch up later." With that said, Tucker immediately sped off to the washroom to change.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and Danny called back in unison but Tucker already rushed off.

Danny and Sam were left alone in the middle of a busy convention. They looked at each other with an expression saying "what should we do now?" They figured they had no other choice but to check out the convention. Danny and Sam looked around the place like it was a different planet. Comic book stands showed everywhere, famous comic book writers came to sign autographs for the huge line of giggling geeks and there were scattered groups playing Pokemon or Bakugan or... something. It was a nerd's dream come true.

Sam continued to stare at the place in disgust. Danny didn't mind the scene but the look on his face says he would rather be elsewhere. The two companions barely noticed they were holding hands! Danny and Sam eventually noticed a strange but comfortable feeling in their hand and saw their hands attached. Almost immediately, both teenagers began to blush a deep code of red but continued to let their hands meet.

Suddenly, the young couple stopped at a certain stand with a huge sign. The sign read "Danny Phantom Comic Books". Danny and Sam nodded to each other, both were both thinking the same thing; let's check it out. Apparently, they were extremely popular. A busy crowd hovered the stand full of DP comics like a swarm of flies attracting to light. Danny squeezed his abnormally thin body through the huddled crowd and luckily enough, Danny was able to reach the last one in the stand.

One look at the title and you noticed it was written as totally fake. Danny scanned quickly through the comic book with an unhappy and confused look on his face.

"Is it that bad?" Sam asked taking a peek in the book.

"Yeah!" Danny said like it was obvious "They make me say 'ghost catchers, away'. How cheesy is that?" Danny said slightly annoyed. Sam couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She took the comic from Danny, looking at a certain page that made her bite her lip to refrain from letting out a laugh.

"They make worst ghost names than Jazz. They called Skulker 'Instant Kill 4000'." They both laugh hysterically among themselves. Sam admitted to herself there were some advantages to boring comic book conventions; they made great comedy. Danny and Sam were enjoying that perfect moment. Of course, every good things had to come to an end. Both of the lovers eventually heard an unwanted yet familiar voice.

"Hey Fentina, should've known you would take your girlfriend out in this dump." Danny turned around to distinguish the school bully, Dash Baxter.

**Remember to review and tell me if you want me to update! I'm planning to just so you know. Thanks again for reading!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**


	2. Bully and Ghost Encounter

**Chapter two is out! Enjoy!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**

Dash's intense look seemed to be pleased his favorite punching bag was involved in his little game. His wicked look already showed how bad he would hurt Fenton. He always had the pleasure of kicking Danny's butt whenever he had the chance. Sam's look of hatred overcame her senses but Danny assured his angered friend he would deal with the jock. Sam managed to keep calm and allowed Danny to converse with the bully. Danny took in a deep breath of hope before confronting the idiotic jerk.

"What are you doing here?" Danny spoke in a slightly annoyed voice looking straight in the jock's fierce eyes with his trustworthy friend, Kwan, behind him for back-up. They were both dressed into their casual football jackets and jeans. The two jocks glared at Danny threatening and they looked as confident as ever.

"Duh! To pick on nerds! It's totally worth the money. So far, we bullied six and you're next Fentoenail!" Dash intensely cracked his knuckles and had a evil look stuck on his face. "And since we have history together, I'll make your beating extra painful." Kwan chuckled with pleasure in the back.

"Uh... maybe we can we talk about this?" Danny backed up nervously from the jock while Dash continued to look threatening.

"Why talk when you can hit!" Dash winded up his arm and threw a powerful punch straight at Danny but Danny's reflexes were way too fast for him, considering he fought ghosts. He was careful not to use his ghost abilities to his advantage in this conflict. Danny quickly dodged it and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it would be away from Dash. Danny tried to dodge many nerds in the way saying things like _sorry_ or _excuse me_.

It was a mistake when Danny peeked behind him to see if they were following him. Unfortunately for Danny, they were. The bullies were gaining on fast; pushing innocent nerds aside and having an outraged and angry look on their face. The worst part; Danny couldn't go ghost, seeing all the people everywhere.

With luck, Danny spotted an upcoming boy's washroom and bolted in_. _The luck increased when he found the washroom completely empty. Danny took a quick look around the quiet washroom and immediately turned invisible, just in time before Dash slammed the washroom door wide open. Dash and his friends scowered the washroom like wild dogs searching for bones.

"Where did that loser go?" Dash yelled to no one in particular.

"How does he keep doing that?" Kwan wondered, scratching his head.

"What?"

"You know, disappearing like that. Every time we chase Fentina, he always somehow escapes." Kwan observed.

"Yeah, it's almost as if he's a ghost." There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds then the two jocks broke out into pure laughter. Still in the shadows, Danny rolled his eyes, seeing how immature they were.

"Yeah, sure. Wimpy Fentoad a ghost. I bet you he couldn't even kill a fly." Dash wiped a tear of laughter away from his eye. _You have no idea how wrong you are._ Danny thought to himself and managed to crack a smile.

"Come on Kwan, lets go look somewhere else for that nerd." As soon as the two jocks exited the bathroom, Danny became visible again and let out a sigh of relief. It was funny how a superhero that saved the town countless times from terrors beyond measures could be afraid of some dumb bullies who give wedgies to nerds for fun.

Line Break...

One name struck Danny's mind like a lightning bolt as soon as soon as he regained his dignity; Sam. Danny completely forgot about her ever since his contact with Dash. Danny had hopes his friend was still waiting for him after sprinting away so after securely checking the premises of the area, he sneaked out of the putrid smelling washroom and scampered back to the precise area he last saw Sam.

After ten minutes of wandering, the confused Danny finally found his way back to the "Danny Phantom Comic Books" stand, but to find it deserted and empty. Sam was nowhere to be seen near that area with a confused and worried halfa left nearby the stand.

"Oh great. Now I can't find any of my friends and we were suppose to spend this weekend together. Thanks a lot Dash." Danny mumbled to himself but obviously, his mumbling was loud enough for people to hear because a response came from behind him.

"No problem Fentina." The jock behind him took pleasure that he found his punching bag once again. Danny's body shivered by the sound of Dash's voice trickling through his ears. Without hesitation, Danny was once again on the run. He didn't bother looking back this time, he just hoped the crowd was busy enough to let him blend in. Danny ran straight into a busy-looking crowd and tried to stay hidden within the crowd. Apparently, his diabolical plan worked as the two jocks circled right around him.

Danny knew he was half-ghost and all but he still had a dislike in running. The sigh of grief poured through the halfa's mouth as he shuffled along with the crowd. No, literally; Danny's ghost sense came intact before he could go back to his search for Sam. _A ghost? Here? Now? _Danny's thought's littered him with questions but he couldn't answer any of them right now. His sense directed him to a "Batman" stand and there stood the least expected ghost; Skulker.

Skulker's suit directed his gaze to his primary target, Danny. "Aha, I have you now whelp! Prepare to be the new pelt on my wall!" Skulker pointed his gun at Danny while everyone else began to panic in fear. Danny cursed under his breath once spotted by Skulker. This was suppose to be a _normal _weekend which meant, no ghost fighting but we all know the word "normal" doesn't exist in Danny's life. Of course, Skulker would only be this stupid to show up this far from Amity Park.

Screaming people scattered everywhere; crashing into each other, hiding under the tables and fainting. Danny tried to locate the nearest washroom while not attracting to much attention to himself. Although, it was difficult when Skulker was shooting bullets at him. Danny handled dodging the bullets easily and continued to pace straight in the washroom. Before Danny could transform, he gawked at the five boys dressed as Phantom, rolling on the ground and hugging their knees, begging for their _mommy._ He guessed they were paranoid from their first encounter with an actual ghost.

It wasn't long before Skulker blasted the boy's washroom door wide open which made all the nerds either start crying or screaming like a six-year old girl lost in a busy mall. All five of them fled for their lives right out the washroom door before Skulker could shoot another ray gun. With a quick flash, Danny instantly altered into Danny Phantom.

Avoiding Skulker's deadly attack with his flexible body, Danny countered back with an ectoplasmic energy ball that shot Skulker directly at his chest. It knocked him painfully out of the washroom and into a stand full of videos. Danny zoomed after him, forming ice rays from his hands and aiming at him. From a distance, he heard voices say: "Hey look, it's Danny Phantom!" or "He came to save us!" Skulker had obviously gotten much stronger since the last battles but so has Danny. Skulker continued to aimlessly shoot at Danny while Danny either deflected the shot or dodged it. Weakened but not quite defeated, Skulker stood up.

"You think you can actually defeat me whelp?" Skulker taunted. Even in his beaten position, he maintained a positive attitude.

"Actually, I do." Danny opened the Fenton Thermos and easily sucked Skulker in the container. He clipped the container back on his belt and dusted his hands with a satisfied grin. The spectators cheered and clapped, feeling lucky they just observed one of many of Phantom's battles. Lots took out their cellphones and flashed pictures of Danny excitedly.

"This is so going on the internet." Danny overheard a nerd discuss with his friends. Danny didn't dare to go near the ground and get mobbed by millions of fans. To be honest, he hated attention and he didn't want to attract more. He knew if he went six feet near the ground, it wouldn't be too pretty. Before anymore attention could take interest in the "big event", Danny went back to the washroom invisibly and changed back.

**Sorry I couldn't finish this quicker. I had lots of homework. If you like it, I'll update! =)**

**-cartoonmaniac24**


	3. Revealed

** Sorry, this chapter's a little short because I'm planning on working on another story. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**

Danny frowned upon the thermos Skulker was stuck in. _For once, no ghosts for one day! That's all I'm asking for. _ Danny thought in disappointment. First, he lost his friends he was suppose to be with and second, Dash was at the stupid convention hunting him down and third, a ghostattack which wasn't suppose to happen on his weekend vacation . How could things get any worse?

Well, Danny jinxed it because he froze up when he heard gasps from behind him. _Please just be the wind, please just be the wind._ Danny pleaded but with no such luck. He nervously turned around to face three shocked nerds with their mouth hanging open. One was dressed as Spiderman, another had an outfit as a Pikachu and the third one had the same but fake black and white HAZMAT suit as him. They all dropped their comic books in awe and kept their face paralyzed in shock.

"Um... this is all just a dream." Danny said wearily, like a ghost to emphasize his statement. All three geeks started stuttering, like they were either going to cry or scream. Danny didn't want to find out. He was fast to flee the washroom, away from the awkward moment. They saw him change into human form, sure, but hopefully, they just thought they were hallucinating from three straight hours of reading comic books.

Danny looked back at the bathroom door to see if the clueless nerds would follow him but thankfully, they didn't. Danny was unaware that he suddenly bumped into a person and ended up on the floor, rubbing his head. The first thing that came to mind was "RUN, it's Dash!" Danny got up to run but found a confused goth girl, in the same position as Danny, Sam.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're-" Sam was cut short when she saw who collided into her. "Danny? Is that you?" Sam asked, still a little dazed from their painful encounter with each other.

"Sam? Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" Danny practically yelled.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Sam exclaimed. "Until I heard everyone talking about how "Danny Phantom" was here." Sam made the quotation marks with her fingers then crossed her arms.

"Look, Skulker attacked me! I couldn't help it! His bullets were aiming right at me! What was I suppose to do? Wave my arms and tell Skulker to just take my pelt already?" Danny protested. Sam sighed, meaning she admitted Danny had a point.

"It's never normal for us." Sam pointed out obviously. "Well, at least no one saw you change, right?" Danny face went from annoyed to guilty. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously then gave Sam a fake smile.

"Yeah... about that." Danny nervously tried to jiggle the words around his brain to make the excuse sound valid.

"Danny, who saw?" Sam demanded an answer.

"Just three nerds but they were totally clueless! I bet they think they're just losing it." Danny confessed.

"Danny! They're nerds! They believe anything they see!" Sam blurted out in frusteration.

"Sam, will you relax? Even if they do tell, no one's going to believe a couple of nerds." Suddernly, a high pitch noise blared through the speakers, causing everyone to flinch and save their eardrums. A voice soon came through the speaker in a panicky voice.

"Attention everyone, we just dicovered from witnessing that Danny Phantom is half-human!" Everyone gasped from this information and it started a buzz.


End file.
